theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mischa dePé
Mischa dePé is one of the youngest members of the DeVia lineage of Ravnos. He is the childe of the respected elder Konrad von Transylvanien, and his confidant since before his embrace. To many kindred in Constantinople it is almost unthinkable to walk into "the Eagle and the Serpent inn" and not find Mischa standing behind the bar roaring with laughter, drinking his fill of drinks that he cannot truly keep down. Mischa will also happily challenge anyone to a drinking contest - kindred or not. Mischa is the barkeep of "the Eagle and the Serpent inn" and even though he has some peculiar habits, he is by no means dull or naive. He always keeps a watchful eye on his bar and is quite capable of doing business with any kindred visiting the "eagle and serpent", and often does so at the behalf of his sire. Even though Mischa is quite young for a kindred, he is not to be trifled with, and will happily throw out anyone making trouble at his bar. Lineage: childe of Konrad von Transylvanien childe of Timotheus deVia childe of Sophokles the Jew further lineage unknown, Descriptionhttp://theminions.wikia.com/wiki/Konrad_von_Transylvanien?action=edit&section=1 Mischa is huge, powerfully built Bulgarian man, with powerful arms, a big beard and long hair. He is slightly overweight and is missing one leg. Even though he is overweight, he still somehow manages to look healthy. The observant might notice a slight hint of sadness or melancholy in his eyes, when he thinks others are not looking, and he is never at "the Eagle and the Serpent inn" at sundays, though he never speaks publicly about what he does, most simply presume that he is off to church. Mischa speaks with a markedly Slavonic accent and still struggles with his greek. Apparently he has no problem speaking Turkish though. Mischa has 2 servants that are his actual ghouls rather than tavern personnel. These two men are both of east-European descent and look like it. The first is a barber-surgeon named Dimitar. Dimitar lives just down the street from "the Eagle and the Serpent inn" and is part of the network of services that is provided by Konrad and Mischa. More precisely he offers his skills out for money and favors. These services include; sugery and shaving, getting rid of inconvenient corpses (mostly from feeding accidents), and supplying blood from bloodletting. The other ghoul kept by Mischa is apparently an alcoholic and homeless man named Igor. It is something of a mystery why Mischa has chosen to make this man his ghoul, as he does not have any apparent skills worth preserving nor anything else of value to Mischa and Konrad. Mischa is apparently content to live in the shadow of his sire for the moment and work for him rather than trying to make a living on his own. Biohttp://theminions.wikia.com/wiki/Konrad_von_Transylvanien?action=edit&section=2 Mischa is a Bulgarian of birth and spent most of his life as a soldier, or rather a mercenary. From what can be understood when Mischa does speak of his background, he was apparently born and raised in the Bulgarian countryside, and later moved to Constantinople to better earn his hire from fighting in the many wars between the Byzantine empire and the Ottoman turks. These wars are also what cost him his leg, and by extension his career as a mercenary. It was around this time that he met Konrad and started working for him. Sometime during his period of working for Konrad he was made into a ghoul and later embraced when Konrad got the permission from the emperess to take a childe. Mischa and Konrad seem to get along very well, both before and after the embrace of Mischa. Category:DeVia Category:Constantinople Category:NPC Category:Ravnos Category:Camarilla Category:Characters